La fille attractive
by Barbara-Gaelle
Summary: Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par un film Pretty Woman que j'ai adoré donc je vous la décrit façon romanesque avec un de mes couples préféré JPLE
1. Information

**_INFORMATION :_**

Comme promis voilà une fanfiction qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Pour les réponses aux reviews je les ferais sur mon skyblog dont voilà l'adresse :

h t t p / p o t t e r g i n e v r a . s k y b l o g . c o m /

sans les espaces évidament.

Que je viens de rentrer que maintenant je posterai les autres fanfics plus tard mais je ne voulais pas manquer à ma promesse.

Je changerai souvent cette page donc lisez là et regarder si jamais il y a un changement.

Je donnerai plus d'infos demain.


	2. La rencontre

La rencontre :

James Potter, grand actionnaire et PDG de son entreprise Potter et Cie n'est pas un homme ordinaire. Malgré sa réussite dans le monde moldue et oui James Potter est un sorcier, notre homme d'affaire n'était pas heureux.

La vie de l'ancien Maraudeurs a été bien mouvementée depuis la remise des diplômes de sa 7ème année. Bien entendu après avoir obtenu son diplôme il avait commencé ses études d'aurors et avait fini premier de sa promotion suivi bien sur de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, j'ai nommé Sirius Black. Mais cela l'avait vite lassé surtout qu'après avoir reçu son diplôme il fallait obligatoirement s'inscrire au ministère de la magie du pays où on était née. Malheureusement cela a été révélé être un cauchemar, le ministère abusait de lui pour lui prouver que c'était eux les patrons.

Enfin à la suite de la déposition de sa démission qui était seulement trois semaine depuis sa mise en service, il se réfugia du côté moldue pour refaire sa vie. Ses parents étant morts ou plus exactement assassinés par les sbires de Voldemort lors d'une attaque plus rien de le retenait a continuer ce que ses parents voulaient de lui.

Côté sentimental, James avait eu tout ce qu'un homme voulait sauf une seule chose : l'amour. En effet le grand James Potter avait été marié mais avait divorcé deux mois plus tard lorsqu'il avait surpris sa « femme » avec un autre homme dans leur lit conjugal alors qu'il était revenu plus tôt que prévu d'un séminaire. Il avait une maîtresse avec qui il c'était disputé puis séparé le matin même au téléphone. Par contre il n'avait pas eu d'enfant, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas voulu. Pour James avoir un enfant était le fruit d'amour entre deux personnes.

A ce moment James regardait dehors par la baie vitrée et repensait à son enfance, son adolescence et son premier amour qui n'avait était qu'à sens unique. Il avait tout tenté pour l'oublier mais rien à faire elle était gravée dans sa mémoire. Cheveux auburn, yeux verts, taille fine mais pas trop, si cela ne s'était qu'arrêté au physique il en aurait été content mais non, ce n'était pas seulement du désir, non c'était bien plus fort, mais il n'osait prononcer le sentiment car il espérait le ressentir avec une autre. Cette personne n'était qu'autre que la petite fée rousse au caractère de feu qui se prénomme Lily Evans.

Il soupira une énième fois, qu'est elle devenue ? Faisait elle ses études de médicomage comme elle le souhaitait ? Est elle mariée ? Toutes ces questions lui tournait dans la tête lorsque son deuxième ami mais moins proche que Sirius le trouva. Cet homme était un ami qui travaillait avec lui comme secrétaire personnel ne voulant pas être trop stressé pour les plaines lune étant donné que le loup en lui voulait se déchaîner d'ailleurs les journée de plaine lune était toujours le jour de congé de la boîte, cet homme s'appelait Remus Lupin.

-Alors encore en train de rêvasser ? Demanda celui-ci

James sursauta.

-Espèce de crétin, je vais te tuer pour m'avoir fait aussi peur, répondit il en mettant une main sur son cœur mais son sourire disait le contraire.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Comment sais tu ?

-Un don face à ma condition

James le regarda suspicieusement. Remus soupira :

-D'accord en fait je peux percevoir les tentions autour des personnes et la tienne est énorme. Il lui sourit pendant que James soupira à nouveau, ce qui fit rire notre petit loup.

-Aller, dit moi.

-Je pensais à Lily

-Oui ça je le sais mais il y a autre chose aussi non ?

-Je vais peut être t'énerver de répéter les mêmes questions mais comment sais tu ?

Comme par magie, non en fait cela se dirait : Grâce à la magie, Remus Lupin fit apparaître le dernier rapport de l'affaire Mac Kraken ou l'on pouvait apercevoir les initial L.E superbement décorés. James rougit.

-Alors ?

-J'ai rompu avec Jessi, dit il sombrement.

-Ok qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses besoins, elle était trop contradictoire. Si je lui demandais quelque chose elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et si j'avais une autre façon de penser elle disait l'opposer de se que je disais pour être en accord avec moi. Nous n'avions pas de conversations constructives. Confia James sans prendre le temps de respirer

-Elle n'est pas Lily ! Dit Remus

-Oui exactem… il s'arrêta net, Remus sourit il avait enfin réussi à lui monter qu'il cherchait Lily à l'intérieur d'une femme au lieu de les connaître elle-même.

-James se que je te propose c'est de prendre quelques jours de vacances d'accord ? Tu iras à Paris à ton hôtel préféré celui qui a une vue sur la tour Effel et le parc d'accord ?

-Je …

-James pas question que tu refuses est-ce claire ? Menaça Remus

-Si je refuse.

Remus inspira un bon coup pour ne pas craquer.

-Ok alors nous allons faire autrement, nous avons l'affaire Hermès en France, il est justement à Paris donc on peut en même temps la régler et tu en profiteras pour aller dans tes bureaux et prendre du bon temps d'accord ? Au moins pour une semaine.

-Je le veux bien si et seulement si tu m'accompagne jusqu'en France.

-Si s'est cela que tu souhaites, je te suis. Il lui sourit et alla à son propre bureau pour téléphoner au **CLASSICS HOTEL TOUR EIFFEL**pour avoir deux appartements l'un qui sera simple et pas trop grand ou une personne ayant un revenu moyen puisse y vivre sans problème qui lui serra réservé et le deuxième qui est un appartement terrasse avec vue sur la tour Effel qui sera pour James. Bien sur la facture sera payée sur les frais de la société.

James était en train de faire ses valises lors de la venu de Sirius Black.

-Tu pars en voyage ? Demanda celui-ci

-Oui, je vais en France pendant une semaine pour résoudre l'affaire Hermès puis je reviens.

-Ok, tu seras à ton hôtel habituel ?

-Je penses sinon va demander à Remus c'est lui qui se charge de ça.

-Dac, je pourrais te rendre visite de temps en temps ?

-Bien sur, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

-Sinon comment ça va avec Jessica ?

L'après midi se passa comme d'habitude. James raconta les nouvelles puis ils passèrent tous les trois la journée ensemble à rire et à draguer bien que James n'en avait pas le cœur. Ils rentrèrent vers dix heures du soir après que Remus donne l'horaire du vol, les numéros des chambres, les rendez vous pris avec le PDG da la compagnie Hermès qui est une firme spécialisés sur les transports de marchandises qui est près de la faillites à cause d'un ancien comptable qui avait réussi à détourner une somme considérable d'argent pour lui-même.

James continua à faire ses bagages tout en relativisant la journée passer avec ses meilleurs amis. Cela lui fit repenser à une même journée mais qui c'était passé lors de sa 7ème année, Peter Pettigrow un camarade de maison, de dortoir et un ancien ami qui fut condamné pour torture sur élève. James soupira, c'était lui qui l'avait dénoncé mais qu'aurait il pu faire d'autre, il s'était attaqué à sa Lily.

« SA Lily » depuis quand je repense à elle en tant que chose appropriée ? Je suis un crétin doublé d'un imbécile.

Après s'être arrêté de se torturer l'esprit, il décida d'aller se coucher il devait quand même se lever à 6H20 le lendemain matin pour avoir son vol à 8H. Il pouffa sachant que ce sera Sirius qui viendra le réveiller à 7H. On ne change pas les petites habitudes du trio des maraudeurs comme ça.

Le lendemain comme prévu Sirius Black pas gêné pour un sou, transplana dans le salon de son ami pour se diriger dans sa chambre pour le tirer de la plus douce façon qu'il connaisse. Un très bon seau d'eau glacé sur la tête réveillera un bon ours polaire. D'ailleurs les yeux de son soi disant frère était polaire et pouvait faire fuir le plus téméraire auror. Comme Sirius Black aimait le dire autrefois envers les yeux de Lily Evans, en ce moment son meilleur ami abordait des yeux avada kedevrarisant. Ce qui rendait Remus Lupin mort de rire.

Après une folle poursuite dans l'appartement, James parti en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport juste après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius.

Le vol était long si l'on n'avait rien à faire à par penser. Remus lui proposa plusieurs fois un livre mais James refusa et fini par s'endormir. Ce fut Remus qui le réveilla lors du commencement de l'atterrissage pour qu'il boucle sa ceinture. Bien entendu durant sa courte sieste il avait encore rêvé d'elle.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur du terminal avec leurs bagages magiquement rétrécis par magie ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel ne voulant pas prendre de bus ou de taxi car ils étaient arrivés aux heures de pointe et ne voulaient plus être en plein embouteillage.

Arrivé dans leur chambre respectives ils déballèrent leurs affaires mais James voulait aller se promener. Donc il passa chez Remus en lui disant qu'il partirait pour la journée. Remus lui rappela quand même que le lendemain il avait rendez vous avec le PDG et son fils d'à peu près le même âge que lui.

Il marcha jusqu'à une entreprise de location de voiture et loua une voiture pour la journée. Il fit le tour de la ville mais se perdit assez vite entre le 12ème et 13ème arrondissement à moins que cela ne soit le 4ème. Il se fâcha contre lui, il n'arrivera jamais à lire une carte routière déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à avoir obtenu son permis.

Gigi comme on l'appelait commença à se réveiller. Elle se prépara pour aller à son boulot mais lorsqu'elle descendit pour aller rejoindre son amie rencontre cela fait deux mois dans une ruelle après avoir tout perdu, elle entendit une conversation avec le propriétaire avec un locataire. Il le menaçait de l'expulser si il ne payait pas le loyer dans les cinq jours à venir. Elle remonta les marches jusqu'à son domicile et chercha la boîte ou elles mettaient l'argent pour le loyer malheureusement sur les 500 euros requit il n'y avait plus que 150euros. Gigi commença à s'énerver et prit le chemin de son lieu de travail.

Elle arriva dans un var « la banane bleu » :

-Salut Georges, tu n'aurais pas vu Carole ?

-Si elle est dans la salle des billards.

-Merci

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la fameuse salle elle la repéra assez vite, elle était toute seule en train de se coiffer.

-Gigi comment vas-tu ?

-Tu as tout claqué !

-Laisses moi te présenter tout le monde, voici Louis, Sam, …

-Oui, je sais, je connais tout le monde ici, tu as tout claqué.

Louis arriva à ses côtés.

-C'est bon oh, Carole ne fait rien de mal.

-QUOI ? s'écria Gigi qui n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ses émotions en pensant à comment s'en sortir cette fois ci.

-Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'un petit remontant.

-Tu veux dire que tu a acheté de la drogue avec l'argent du loyer, non mais tu n'es pas bien ?

-Du calme Gigi elle me doit encore 200 euros mais tu peux toujours travailler pour moi pour l'aider.

-Rêve. Elle prit Carole et descendit dehors.

A ce moment Carole vit Johanna.

-Dit, tu sais où tu te trouves ?

-Oui devant le club banane bleu.

-Non tu te trouves sur notre lieu de travail, tu vois, Gigi et moi on travaille de la rue Fleurie à la rue des framboises donc tu t'en vas.

-Oh c'est bon je voulais juste me reposer, tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse.

Johanna s'en alla et Carole se tourna vers Gigi.

-Je suis vraiment une emmerdeuse ?

-Ca t'arrive.

-C'est parce que je meures de faim, il faut que je rentre pour me chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

D'un coup on entendit un klaxon de voiture, les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir qui s'était. C'étaient quatre jeunes hommes.

-Salut les filles, lança l'un des garçons.

-Salut mon poussin, s'exclama mielleusement Carole.

-Dites vous voulez pas me le faire gratos c'est mon anniversaire ?

-Même pas en rêve.

Un moment après, comme aucun client potentiel n'arriva Gigi repris la parole.

-Dit tu crois que ça va ? Demanda t'elle en désigna ses cheveux ?

-Ouais, ce look tu va bien sexy et jolie, tu es parfaite. Oh la, la regardes moi ça, client en vue.

La voiture de notre James perdu s'arrêta à environ cinq mètres d'elles.

-Allez, vas y ma grande chauffe le au corps,et déhanche toi, c'est dans la poche.

Gigi, alla vers la voiture d'une manière particulièrement féline. Elle se pencha vers l'homme qui était au volant. Elle remarqua ces cheveux, elle lui faisait penser à lui. Elle se secoua la tête doucement et le fixa.

-Salut beau brun je peux t'aider ?

James se tourna vers elle. Elle paniqua c'était le James de son adolescence, que faire ? En plus Carole l'a regardait, et Louis aussi par la fenêtre du deuxième. Tant pis elle allait le faire de toute façon il ne saurait pas que ce soit elle, il ne devait plus se souvenir d'elle depuis le temps.

-Oui s'il vous plaît pouvez vous m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au **CLASSICS HOTEL TOUR EIFFEL **?

-Bien sur cela fera 20euros.

-Payer pour un renseignement cela est absurde.

-Moi je m'en fou ce n'est pas moi qui me suis paumée.

Elle se tourna et lui offrit une vue imprenable sur son dos nue et l'arrêt de sa mini jupe.

-Bon très bien, vous avez gagné j'ai perdu. Il lui passa l'argent en grognant.

Elle prit place sur le siège d'à côté et commença à lui dire quelles sont les rues à prendre ou pas. Mais il n'arrêtait pas d'être froid. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, d'un côté si il était aussi bon qu'elle, il avait réussi dans le monde moldue alors qu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds avant d'avoir sa démission. Alors qu'elle avait tout perdu et était obligé de faire le trottoir pour survivre.

-Dites vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable ? Ou cela est simplement à cause de moi ? Demanda t'elle sarcastiquement

-Oh non ce n'est pas à cause de vous, c'est simplement car je n'aime pas conduire.

Il tourna la tête et lui sourit, « tant pis pour ma fierté mais je ferais tout pour l'avoir ce soir » Elle lui sourit en retour mais c'était plus un sourire aguicheur qu'un sourire sincère.

-Je suis toujours très tendu lorsque je prend le volant.

Gigi glissa sa main sur son entrejambe.

-Non pas encore mais ça peut venir.

Elle lui sourit et continua à la guidé à travers la ville.


	3. Le premier soir

Chapitre 2 : Le premier soir

-Et voilà, répondit Gigi lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés près de l'hôtel.

-Je vous gréer d'accepter mes sentiments les plus distingués.

Gigi haussa un sourcil et lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse :

-Vous parlez tout le temps comme ça ou c'est juste une façon de me rabaisser face à ma condition ?

James eu l'air surpris.

-Oh non ! Veuillez m'excuser, je voulais paraître un peu ridicule pour essayer de vous faire rire mais je vois que j'ai échoué à ma mission, répliqua dramatiquement

Gigi eu d'abord un sourire puis commença à pouffer de rire avant d'éclater de rire qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes faisant sourire James. Quand elle fut calmée elle lui dit :

-Finalement vous avez quand même réussi. Avec un petit sourire qui était resté collé sur son visage après ce petit moment de détente.

-Oui, fit il de façon pompeuse en pointant son nez en l'air la faisant pouffer de rire à nouveau. Il continua la discussion et en peu de temps il su son nom d'emprunt (Gigi), combien une fille de sa condition gagnait par heure, que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pu trouver face à sa situation. Mais elle arrêta pour ne pas étaler sa vie devant lui, surtout lui. James vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux mais il ne sut pas de quelle manière l'interpréter. Pendant ce lapse de temps Gigi qui était bien évidemment Lily Evans, voulant que toute personne l'ayant connu ne puisse pas la reconnaître, c'était mise sur la tête une perruque blonde et des lentilles de contact de couleur bleu, elle ne portait pas de lunettes mais celles-ci n'avaient aucune correction lui permettant un bon camouflage, et bien entendu du maquillage qui cachait ses tâches de rousseurs. C'est ainsi que nous pouvons expliquer que James ne l'ait pas reconnu lors de leur rencontre.

-Comment allez vous renter ?

-Ben avec les 20 Euros que vous m'avez donné ; il suréleva un sourcil qui lui arracha un sourire ; je vais prendre un taxi et commencer ma nuit.

-Très bien, alors passez une, euh, « bonne nuit » ?

Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire aguicheur avant de regarder à nouveau la route.

Une dizaine de minutes c'était passer James était toujours au même endroit, Gigi souriait, il y avait eu au moins cinq taxis qui étaient passés.

-Vous ne prenez pas de taxi ?

-Non, dit elle en s'étirant un peu faisant remonter son mini haut sur sa poitrine, je préfère le bus.

-Ah, très bien ; le sourire de Gigi s'élargit ; si vous voulez vous pouvez venir avec moi, je vous ferais reconduire demain et comme cela vous pourrez toujours garder les vingt Euros, cela peut toujours servir.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Mais non, venez vous allez attraper la mort.

Gigi s'approcha et pensa « franchement les homme sont trop faciles à berner». Depuis le temps qu'elle faisait le trottoir Gigi avait fini par croire que l'homme n'était qu'une machine dirigée par ses parties génitales (NDT : Les garçons ne sont pas tous comme ça, je le précise, j'en connais pleins qui sont des amis sur qui je peux vraiment me confier, je vous aimes lol).

James enleva son long manteau puis le mit sur les épaules dénudées de Gigi mais celle-ci ayant assez chaud par cette nuit d'été voulu lui redonner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être galant j'ai l'habitude …

-Non, lui dit il en lui coupant la parole, ce n'est pas une question de galanterie, c'est que cet hôtel est très respectable et que votre tenue n'est pas tolérée dans celui-ci.

-Oui d'accord, elle enfila le manteau puis rentra dans l'hôtel qu'elle qualifiât de palace ce qui fit rire son partenaire pour la nuit bien que cela ne soit pas encore officiel.

-Mais si nous passons la nuit ensemble il faut bien que je sache votre prénom, il ne faudrait pas que je me trompe n'est ce pas ?

La phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

-Je m'appelle James Potter.

-Oh, j'adore ce prénom.

-Je suis sur que vous dîtes ça à chacun de vos clients

-Peut être, peut être pas, que sais je ? Dit elle avec un sourire espiègle

Ils arrivèrent près de l'ascenseur, Gigi vit un couple de richard et elle ne put s'empêcher de leur jouer un petit tour. Elle éleva sa jambe sur le radiateur qui se trouvait à côté. Le manteau avait glissé laissant apercevoir sa longue jambe bronzée sans aucune imperfection, sa mini jupe s'arrêtant juste au niveau où commençait sa culotte.

-Oh, non, j'ai filé mon collant ; elle se pencha un peu plus faisant remonter sa mini jupe mais l'autre côté du manteau cacha juste au moment où l'objet désirable aurait été aperçu et un grognement se fit entendre. Elle rigola un peu, c'est bête je ne porte jamais de collant. Elle fit un sourire aguicheur à l'homme.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Gigi y entra devançant le couple et James la suivit se permettant un petit sourire étant donné que ce n'était pas lui qui avait grogner mais l'homme. Les portes se refermèrent.

-Fermez la bouche très cher. Fit la femme d'une voix hargneuse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de James.

-Voici mon appartement, appartement terrasse pour être plus précis.

-Vous aimez la hauteur ?

-J'ai toujours adoré ça, depuis tout petit.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Mais ce sourire fit faire aux intestins de James des nœuds les plus compliqués mais qui lui firent ressentir un sentiment de désir assez intense. Pour ne pas s'appesantir sur cette sensation, il se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela le service d'étage.

-Oui, bonsoir, ici James Potter de la suite Louis XIV, j'aimerai que l'on m'importe une bouteille de champagne accompagner d'une coupe de fraise et je veux quelles soient entières. Merci, au revoir.

Gigi était assise sur le repose pied et avait posée le manteau sur l'un des quatre grands fauteuils. La position qu'elle abordait débordait de sensualité. Ayant une fenêtre ouverte, les cheveux de la perruque volaient, assise comme une femme du monde, elle était d'une élégance sans pareil mais avec le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait faisait d'elle un modèle qu'un peintre aurait peint sans se faire prier.

Elle dut sentir un regard sur elle puisqu'elle se retourna vers James et lui sourit d'une façon prédatrice cette fois ci. James le regarda et lui fit un sourire en coin lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. James alla chercher les victuailles. La personne charger d'apporter la demande de Mr Potter déposa son plat sur le mini bar puis se positionna à côté de Gigi qui s'était déplacée, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir donc Gigi se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? ; puis se tournant vers James ; Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

-Ah oui ! Il alla chercher son porte feuille.

-Le pourboire, j'ai été une vraie cruche sur ce coup là.

James souri en donnant vingt Euros au garçon d'hôtel.

-Puis-je retirer mes bottes ?

-Bien entendu

Elle les enleva et en ressortit quatre préservatifs. Un bleu, un blanc, un rouge (NDA : drapeau français 3-0 bravo) et un en forme de Louis d'or.

James la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Gigi répondit à sa question muette.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'offre mon corps que je ne veux pas me protéger. Les maladies sont extrêmement dangereuses.

-Mais là c'est tout un attirail de sécurité quand même.

-J'aime la sécurité.

Il secoua la tête et revient vers elle avec une flûte de champagne et une coupelle de fraise. Gigi prit la flûte mais hésita pour les fraises.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Vous ne voulez pas en manger ? On en prend pour faire ressortir le goût du champagne.

-Ah ! Très bien. Elle en prit une. C'est bon, dit elle avec délectation.

James alla à son bureau et commença à travailler sur l'affaire Hermès. Gigi ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille alla s'asseoir sur le bureau. James releva la tête puis baissa la tête.

-Vous êtes assise sur mes contrats.

Gigi, pas démonter se penchant vers l'extérieur du bureau soulevant de ce fait, ses fesses.

-C'est très joli, répondit James un brin calculateur.

-Vous êtes en vacances et vous travaillez

-Je ne suis pas en vacances, je suis là pour affaire.

-Très bien, mais si nous attaquons pas tout de suite cela va vous coûter cher.

-Combien pour la nuit ? Dit il sans relever la tête de ses papiers.

-Trois cents Euros.

-Bien, maintenant nous pouvons nous détendre, si vous voulez vous pouvez aller regarder la télévision.

Assez offensée par la situation Gigi se dirigea vers la télévision et l'alluma, il y avait la rediffusion d'un film sur Laurel et Hardi.

James était en train de passer un coup de téléphone à Remus lorsqu'il entendit un rire. Remus de l'autre côté écoutait mais faisait semblant de ne rien entendre au bruit de fond. James était avec une femme mais même si c'était une conquête d'une nuit, cela allait lui permettre de ce détendre, ce qu'il voulait en premier lieu.

-Ecoute Remus je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ?

-Euh, oui bien sur ! Ce fut tout ce que répondit Remus en se traitant d'idiot, il n'avait rien écouté quand même.

James arriva au salon et la regarda, elle était par terre avec la bouteille de champagne et la coupelle de fraise, bien entamées toutes les eux. Il s'installa sur la fauteuil pour la regarder. De nouveau elle dut sentir son regard et tourna sa tête vers lui, la seule lumière qui se dégageait de la pièce était celle diffusée par la télévision.

James avait à l'instant, plus de cravate (oublié sur le bureau il y a déjà un bon moment), et quelques boutons de la chemise qui était sorti du pantalon, ouverts sur un torse musclé. D'après Gigi, James Potter était à tomber. Elle envoya ses résolutions comme quoi elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus. Elle coupa le son de la télévision et s'approcha d'une manière féline vers cet appel à damner une sainte et Dieu sait qu'elle n'en ai pas une. Elle enleva d'abord son haut puis sa mini jupe, tout doucement, pour se retrouver en sous vêtement puis s'approcha vers lui. Elle le tira vers elle de façon à mieux enlever sa chemise. Puis s'approchant de lui elle lui susurra l'oreille.

-Je fais tout, mais je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

James répondit comme un automate.

-Moi non plus. Ne savant déjà plus ce qu'il venait de dire.

Gigi commença à l'embrasser sur le visage puis descendit sur son torse …

Lorsque James sortit de la douche, il devait être deux heures du matin (NDA : L'heure qui est chez moi actuellement lol). Il alla vers celle qui a réussi à lui faire voir des étoiles durant l'orgasme pour la première fois. Mais lorsqu'il la vit ce n'était pas des cheveux blond qu'il vit éparpillé sur le canapé mais des cheveux roux. Il en fut étonné mais il ne se posa pas plus de question et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin James était dans la salle à manger de son étage lorsque Gigi apparu. Il se retourna et elle n'osait plus bouger, le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

-Rousse, en se tortillant les doigts dans ses mèches.

James sourit de son air embarrassé.

-Je préfère, il lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit ; je ne savait pas ce que vous préfèrerez donc j'ai pris tous ce qui avait sur la carte.

Elle prit juste un croissant.

-James ?

-Mmmm ?

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ?

-Je suis patron de ma boîte « Potter et Cie », et mon entreprise achète d'autres entreprises qui sont en difficulté puis nous les revendons morceau par morceau.

-Ah d'accord, alors vous devez les avoir pour des bouchées de pain.

-Celle que j'essaye d'acquérir vaut la modeste bouchée de pain de trois millions d'Euros.

-Oh, par Merlin !

-Merlin ?

-Euh… Enfin… Je voulais dire ….

-Vous êtes une sorcière ? Lui demanda t'il en chuchotant.

Mais juste la coloration de ses joues en fut la preuve pour James.

-Est ce que l'on s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

-Non, je ne connaissait même pas votre nom, étant donner que j'étais en France, j'ai fais mes études à Beauxbaton.

-Oui, vous avez peut être raison.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller occuper votre salle de bain avant d'y aller.

-Non, allez y.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçu un coup de fil de Remus.

-James, écoute, Le PDG, veut dîner avec toi ce soir à 19H au « Canard laqué », essaye d'être accompagné ce soir car il sera accompagné de son fils.

-Je sais Remus tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Oui, mais je l'ai répété car j'avais penser que tu aurais oublier vu la journée d'hier tu n'étais pas très en forme.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ben écoute je vais voir ça mais je crois avoir trouvé mon accompagnatrice. Oh fait où es tu ? J'entends plein de bruits.

-Je suis avec Sirius on est au Louvre jusqu'à 16H environ après on rentre à l'hôtel enfin je rentre à l'hôtel et Sirius en Angleterre.

-Ok, passez une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, bye

-BYE JAMIE, entendit James ce qui lui fit pouffer doucement.

-Bye tous les deux. Et il raccrocha.

Oui, il devait être accompagner et il savait déjà qu'elle fille allait l'accompagner mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle s'habille avec d'autres vêtements et qu'elle est un maintien assez classe, mais il lui faisait confiance. Mais le plus important elle devait encore rester cette journée avec lui, et pourquoi pas toute la semaine ? Rien que cette pensée le fit sourire et des images pas très sages entrèrent dans son esprits. Cette fille était étonnante. En plus elle était sorcière, mais il était sur de l'avoir vu à un autre moment. Il chassa ses idées pour aller la voir et lui proposer de rester avec lui. C'est ce que furent ses pensées le long de l'étendue qui le séparait de la salle à manger de son étage et la salle de bain de son appartement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans appartement il entendit une voix magnifique. C'était elle, elle était en train de chanter, c'était tout bonnement magnifique. Il aurait pu y rester des heures à l'écouter. C'est en ouvrant la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il la trouva pratiquement cacher par la tonne de mousse la recouvrant avec un casque sur les oreilles.

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre de La Fille Attractive.

Pour ceux qui ont laissé une reviews allez voir mon blog (dont l'adresse vous est donné à la page d'accueil de toutes mes fictions sauf celle « Un vœu peut devenir réalité » je vous remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir encourager. Je mettrai la suite plus tard j'ai d'autres chapitres a publié. Mais je pense que le grand maximum sera un mois.

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si oui laissez moi une petite review et si non donnez moi des conseils pour améliorer ma rédaction, je suis ouverte à tout.

Bisous


	4. La vérité ressort toujours

La vérité ressort toujours:

Gigi venait de rentrer dans la baignoire et venant de mettre sa chanson préférée dans le lecteur CD, bien entendu elle avait essayé de ne pas chanter en entendant les paroles mais elle perdit la bataille après les trois premiers mots de la chanson. Donc elle commençait à se détendre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur James Potter avec un sourire adorable. Elle attendit la fin de la chanson, pour dix secondes le beau brun ténébreux n'allait pas en faire un drame. Au moment où elle enleva son casque il lui fit un sourire goguenard.

-Rebonjour, navré de vous déranger mais j'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose.

Gigi rougit face au début de la phrase puis curieuse vis-à-vis de la fin de celle-ci.

-Oui que voulez vous me proposer ?

-J'aimerai que vous soyez mon accompagnatrice durant la semaine où je reste à Paris.

-Toute la semaine ?

-Oui

-Je vous préviens cela va vous coûter considérablement

-Et voilà nous voilà encore en train de parler argent, bon combien ?

-Ben si nous comptons, je compte à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, jusqu'à dimanche

-Dimanche je reste la nuit aussi ?

-Non, je repars dans le début de soirée

-Très bien donc cela nous fait avec six jours et cinq nuits donc le total serait de 1700 Euros.

-1500 Euros

-1600 Euros

-Adjugé

-Oh la vache !

Gigi se laissant glisser au fond de la baignoire, quand elle sortit de l'eau ; James avait profité du temps où elle s'était immergée pour prendre de la mousse ; il lui en mit sur tout le visage. Gigi face à cette situation éclata de rire.

-Ca veut dire oui ? Demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Gigi étouffer à moitié par la mousse, oui, répéta t'elle en pouffant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'amuser gentiment pendant quelques minutes puis James la laissa se laver.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Gigi sortie de la salle de bain en peignoir. James l'entendant décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller à ses bureaux présents à Paris.

Arrivant à la porte de l'appartement James se retourna vers Gigi.

-L'argent de cette nuit se trouve sur le comptoir bien entendu c'est de l'argent moldue, et voici ma carte bancaire, il faut que vous ayez une tenue convenable pour se soir, je vous fais confiance alors me décevez pas. Lui dit il en souriant doucement.

Gigi de façon aguicheuse lui répondit :

-Eh, beau brun je vais tellement vous bichonner qu'après cette semaine vous ne voudrez plus jamais me laisser partir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous garde cette semaine et je vous laisserai partir.

-Je serai rester pour 1500 Euros.

-J'étais prêt à payer 1700 Euros, bonne journée et à ce soir.

Après qu'il soit parti Gigi sauta sur le lit euphorique d'avoir gagné, enfin à la fin de cette semaine, une telle somme d'argent.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Carole.

Avachi sur le lit, Carole eut un mal fou à atteindre le téléphone qui sonnait.

-Oui, Allo ?

-Tu étais où ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la nuit.

-Maman !

-Non, c'est Gigi.

-Ah tu m'as fais peur, je suis désolé mais j'étais à une partouze.

-D'accord, tu sais le ga de hier soir ?

-Oui ?

-Il m'a proposé de passer la semaine avec lui, et tiens toi bien, il me paiera 1600 Euros.

-Oh bordel, tu déconnes ?

-Non

-Quand il te donne l'argent ?

-A la fin de la semaine

-Ah voilà le truc qui cloche

-Il m'a déjà donné l'argent de hier soir, d'ailleurs viens prendre les deux cents Euros je les mettrai à l'accueil du CLASSICS HOTEL TOUR EIFFEL.

-Ok, je passerai.

-Dis, j'ai une question

-Oué, vas y

-Pour des habits chics tu vas où ?

-Il y a qu'un seul endroit, La Galerie Simone

Gigi raccrocha et se prépara pour aller chercher sa fameuse tenue de soirée. Bien qu'elle n'avait que sa tenue de hier soir elle essaya de paraître pas trop vulgaire bien que cela soit très dur et malheureusement impossible. La tenue était bien trop provocante. Elle descendit à l'accueil pour déposer l'argent qu'elle laissait pour Carole avant d'aller affronter les grands magasins, elle sourit rien qu'en y pensant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle allait acheter des vêtements de marques, fait par de grands couturiers.

Gigi déambula dans les rues avant de trouver la fameuse galerie Simone. Elle entra dans une boutique où une robe exposée dans la vitre lui plut. Elle la regarda pendant quelques instants avant qu'une vendeuse se dirigea vers elle.

-Vous désirez ? Dit elle avec une expression dédaigneuse

-Bonjour, j'aimerai essayer cette robe.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit à votre taille

-Si, je viens de regarder et c'est ma taille, j'ai de la chance, dit elle avec un sourire.

Elle ne vit pas la grimace méprisante que la vendeuse lui lança. Puis une autre femme plus âgée apparue aux côtés de la vendeuse.

-Que faites vous ici ? demanda t'elle

Gigi se retourna et regarda l'autre femme.

-J'aimerai acheté une robe de soirée et j'aimerai essayée cette robe

-Cela est au dessus de vos moyens

-Non j'ai l'argent

-De toute façon elle n'est pas à votre taille, et je crains que rien ici ne soit à votre taille.

Gigi les regarda et compris. Elle refoula les larmes qui voulurent couler sur ses joues et partit du magasin. Elle marcha longtemps en passant par le parc de la Villette où elle laissa court à ses larmes près de la fontaine des anges.

Elle rentra vers 16H, ne voulant rien manger. Elle savait qu'être une prostituée n'était pas facile, on ne faisait pas ça par plaisir, mais on était très mal vu par la population, jamais elle n'avait été autant humiliée. La méchanceté qu'avaient émanée ces deux femmes avait surprit Gigi, mais après s'être reprise elle se jura que quand elle irait mieux elle se vengerait. On ne provoque pas Lily Evans sans conséquence.

Quand elle fut arrivée à l'hôtel où elle allait rester pendant une semaine puis les souvenirs de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire. « Le bain, les sourires » puis cette phrase « je vous fais confiance alors me décevez pas ». Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux, elle n'avait pas sa robe et n'avait pas le courage de revivre la même scène. Ce fut comme cela qu'elle apparu dans le hall d'entrée, les yeux rouges et bouffies, les cheveux vers l'avant cachant les striures qu'avait crée l'écoulement des larmes. Quand elle sentit que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter tant elle tremblait, elle décida de s'asseoir un petit moment.

Remus venait de rentrer du Louvre, Sirius l'avait encore embêté pour prolonger leur journée se qui s'était terminé par une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Il venait de rentrer dans le hall quand une odeur familière lui titilla les narines. D'un côté être un loup garou n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Il suivit l'odeur en courant un peu pour apercevoir une femme rousse dans une tenue qui l'aida à savoir qu'elle n'était pas là pour louer une chambre, loin de là même. Puis il vit le portier de la nuit dernière.

-Monsieur, pourrai je savoir qui est cette jeune femme rousse ?

-C'est la femme qui était avec Monsieur Potter hier soir

-Merci, bonne journée

Il comprit mais pourquoi elle ? Comment ? Pleins de questions fusaient mais il voulu d'abord lui parler, cela faisait trop longtemps. Il marcha jusqu'au banc et s'assit à ses côtés, poussa un soupir et se jeta à l'eau.

-Bonjour Lily

La jeune femme sursauta et le vit. Remus la regardait dans les yeux et pu voir de la peur.

-Je t'ai reconnue, mais n'es pas peur je ne dirai rien à James. Il poussa un autre soupir. Aller, viens avec moi.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, il lui demanda qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil.

Devant ses yeux pleins de tendresses elle craqua et raconta de sa sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il l'avait écouté attentivement en resserrant sa prise sur elle à d'autres moments. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il lui sourit.

-Ne pleure pas petite fleur.

Elle sourit face à l'ancien surnom qu'il lui avait donné au temps de Poudlard.

-Alors le problème immédiat se serait de te trouver une robe de soirée, je sais qui va pouvoir nous aider attends deux minutes.

Il prit un miroir dans sa poche.

-Sirius Black

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'une voix enjouée répondit.

-Coucou mon Lunard, alors tu as changé d'avis ? On va aller voir cette superbe stripteaseuse ce soir dans la boîte qui vient d'ouvrir ?

Durant cette déclaration les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Espèce de chien galeux, non j'ai pas changé d'avis, répondit il avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. J'ai besoin de toi, ramène tes fesses dans mon appartement j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Deux secondes plus tard Sirius Black transplanait près de Remus. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur Lily et s'agrandirent eux aussi. Par contre se fut sa réaction qui surprit Remus et Lily.

Sirius avait prit Remus, l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur une chaise et avait mit sa main sur son front.

-Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, as-tu bu une quelconque potion dernièrement ?

-Sirius …

-Réponds moi.

-Non

-Bon alors tu es dans ton état normal, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? C'était pour rire la stripteaseuse.

Remus venait de comprendre que son meilleur ami n'avait pas reconnu Lily et avait cru qu'il voulait la regarder se déshabiller, alors que Lily avait une jolie teinte rouge sur les joues.

Quand Remus eu repris son souffle, il demanda à Sirius de s'asseoir.

-Sirius, vois tu cette femme est en fait celle avec qui James à passé la nuit

-Oué, et je peux dire que lui et moi nous avons des goûts différents, très différents.

Cette remarque lui valu une tape de Remus mais aussi un regard noir de la part de la rousse.

-Refais ce regard, ordonna Sirius

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Répondit Lily

-Lily la tigresse est de retour, s'écria Sirius en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras, sous l'incrédulité de Lily et le fou rire de Remus.

-Comment ? Commença Lily

-Il n'y a qu'une seule fille au monde que je connais que me lance un tel regard.

Remus fut reparti dans son fou rire pendant que Lily était stupéfaite.

-Bon, se reprit Remus, Sirius nous avons besoin de toi.

-Vas y mon loup je t'écoute

-Lily va accompagner James à son dîner ce soir et il lui faut une robe de soirée, mais elle a été rejetée méchamment si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, Tigresse tu peux me situer le magasin ?

-Non Sirius pas de vengeance

-Mais …

-Non

-Bon d'accord, si tu veux je peux vous emmener dans un magasin pas mal, il regarda Lily, oui elle trouvera son bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Sirius a joué son jeu de séduction. A 17H30, ils sortirent du magasin et Lily avait sa robe et resplendissait de bonheur.

-Je comprends pourquoi James l'aime toujours souffla, Sirius à Remus qui lui sourit.

Ils montèrent tous à l'appartement de James quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Oui allô ? Répondit Lily

-Je vous interdis de répondre au téléphone. Déclara James

-Alors pourquoi vous me téléphonez ?

-Vous avez la robe ?

-Oui, elle est magnifique.

-Bien vous m'attendrez au bar pour 18H45.

-Vous ne venez pas me chercher à l'appartement ?

-Non je n'aurai pas le temps

-Très bien je serai prête.

-Alors tout va bien à tout à l'heure

-A toute à l'heure, et Lily raccrocha

Sirius allait dire quelque chose quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Oui, allô ?

-Je vous interdis de répondre au téléphone

-Alors arrêtez de me téléphoner

Elle entendit pouffer à l'autre bout du fil et raccrocha.

-Cinglé, déclara t'elle

Et se retourna pour voir Sirius et Remus qui se retenait de rire.

Ils partirent laissant Lily se préparer, mais celle-ci se souvînt d'une chose qu'il l'horrifia. De ce fait elle couru à l'appartement de Remus.

-Oui, Lily ?

-Remus j'ai un petit problème.

-Quoi ? La robe s'est déchirée ?

-Non, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais mangé avec plus de deux couverts.

Ce qui valu un sourire de la part de Remus.

-Viens avec moi

-Au fait ne m'appelle pas Lily, c'est Gigi.

-Très bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle restaurant et commencèrent l'apprentissage des couverts.

Un couvert de table de base se compose de cinq éléments : le couteau de table, la fourchette de table, la fourchette à dessert, la cuillère à potage et la cuillère à café. Pour compléter, sont également disponibles : les couteaux à poisson (pelle) et à dessert (plus petit), les fourchettes à gâteau (plus effilée), à poisson, à huître, à escargot et les cuillères à dessert, à thé, à glace et moka.

Lily découvrit qu'elle préférait manger avec les doigts que d'apprendre ce protocole ridicule et elle n'avait que un quart d'heure pour tout retenir pour qu'elle soit prête pour l'heure fatidique.

Et voilà un autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu.

Un petite review ?

Les réponses viendront demain sur le skyblog ainsi qu'une mise à jour sur les autres fics je vais faire un petit tour sur celle qui sont commencées.

Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Gaga


End file.
